


Tattoo Artist

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: charlieficathon, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to the reserve to tattoo some keepers.  One's a big ass baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnseenLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/gifts).



**Title:** Tattoo Artist  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Dean Thomas  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Summary:** Dean comes to the reserve to tattoo some keepers. One's a big ass baby.  
 **Warnings:** oral  
 **Notes:** Written for unseen1969's prompt of "Dean's a tattoo artist and arrives at the Romanian Dragon Reserve to ink up the employees. Charlies been dying for another tattoo. Or two." for the 2015 Birthday Comment Fest 2015 at charlieficathon on Live Journal

 

Charlie squinted, gritted his teeth, but despite all of that let out a whimper. 

"Despite the burn scars, the muscles, you're a terribly big baby. Good thing I'm doing this in your flat."

"Shut up and ink my dragon." Charlie defended. "I just don't like needles." 

"You can't stand pain." Dean sniggered, dipping his needle into red ink.

Charlie whinged again as the needle pushed its way over his skin.

"Be still. If you're a good boy and don't cry, I'll give you a lolly when we're done." Dean rolled his eyes. There was always one, though he never imagined it would be someone with the reputation of Charlie Weasley. The women adored him, but there were rumours he was gay. Rumours Dean sincerely hoped were true. There was one way to find out. "Unless you'd rather have a more intimate treat."

Charlie jumped, making Dean's line go wonky. "You _have_ to stop doing that." 

"You can't say that and not get a reaction! What did you have in mind?"

Dean was watching Charlie's denims and was rewarded to see the bulge in his jeans growing. It was true. He was either gay, or he went both ways. Dean didn't care which as long as he was interested.

"Would you rather suck on something besides a lolly? Or have your lolly sucked?" Dean had put it all out there. He pulled the tattoo machine away from Charlie's skin. If Charlie was going to deck him, Dean didn't want it to mess up his work.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Dean asked.

"Well, if you're saying you like to inflict as much pain during sex as you like inflicting with that fucking needle, I'm out. Do you use teeth? Seems like that would be your style."

Dean pushed down with his needle in a punishing manner and watched Charlie grip the chair tightly.

"You're a real sadist." 

Dean put down his tattoo machine. He took his place on his knees between Charlie's thighs. "Wanna see?" Dean grabbed the button on Charlie's denims, and he pushed them down to his ankles. "No pants." Dean smirked as Charlie's large cock sprang free.

Dean took the head of Charlie's cock into his mouth and sucked him deeply down his throat.

"Fuck," Charlie said. "You're better at that than you are at tattooing."

Charlie's dick was released with a soft pop. "Is it really smart to insult the man who has your cock in his mouth? You're pretty, but you're not all that smart."

"Not the first time I've been told that. Do it again." Charlie arched his hips off the chair.

Dean sucked him, humming at all the right moments and swallowing down his seed when he came. 

He was up off his knees and picking up his tattooing machine to continue his work in less than five minutes. "You might want to work on your stamina in all areas."

"Fuck off," Charlie snarled back.


End file.
